Bermuda Triangle
by SnapesMistress2002
Summary: What would happen if Ron and Hermione get trapped in the Bermuda Triangle on a plane flight to the states and they're taken back in time to help save Lily and James Potter from being killed by Voldermort? More in store! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Harry showed up at the burrow, early in the morning. Ron and Mrs. Molly Weasley were the first people to greet him. 

"Hello Harry dear, how are you, so glad you could make it." Mrs. Weasley welcomed, pinching Harry's cheeks and pulling him into a huge hug. After she let go, Harry took in a breath and nodded, attempting to straighten out his hair.

"Hello." Harry looked at Ron and Ron hid a giggle before turning and leaving to go into the living room area. Harry followed.

"Any word from Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron nodded his head.

"Said she'd be here sometime today. She had to wait for a book of hers to come in before she could leave the house."

Harry laughed. 

"I still don't get how she can keep so much in her brain."

Ron smiled. They had just graduated from Hogwarts and for their graduation present, the parents of the three got together and put in for a trip to the states. They were all surprised when the Dursley's even added money. They really hadn't payed that much attention to what Harry did after his fifth year at Hogwarts, as long as he stayed out of their view. Paying close to a thousand dollars to get Harry out of the house was surprisingly a deal that Uncle Vernon jumped on. 

"Have you got your bags?" Molly yelled from the kitchen. 

"Yes ma'am" Harry yelled back. He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I left them outside the door, if that's alright."

Molly nodded.

"Of course, dear." Molly smiled at Harry and started back at her work. Harry turned around and joined Ron once again, sitting down in one of the big chairs. They heard footsteps above their heads, signaling that the rest of the family had awoken. Ginny was the first one down, smiling as she ran down the stairs.

"Ron have you seen my--Harry!"

Harry turned his head towards the voice and smiled immediately as he saw Ginny.

"Well hello there." Harry stood up and walked over. Ginny jumped off the second stair and threw her hands around his neck, Harry put his arms around her and hugged. They pulled back and Ginny smiled, looking at Harry. Ron made a disgusted noise and Harry looked over at him and rolled his eyes before looking back at Ginny and kissing her. Harry and Ginny had started dating close to the end of Harry's sixth year. 

"Did you just arrive?"

Harry looked at Ginny and nodded.

"Yup, just a few minuets ago." 

Ginny smiled and released him, pushing past him to walk over to one of the couches. She kneeled on the couch cushions and looked behind the couch, Harry stood there, arms crossed. Ron stood up and joined him, arms crossed as well.

"There they are!" She screamed. She adjusted herself to lean over the back of the couch and started reaching for what she wanted. Harry and Ron stood there, watching. Both of them jumped as a third person stepped up behind them.

"What's going on?" The voice whispered. Harry leaned back and whispered.

"Hey Hermione, I have no idea." Harry turned his head and smiled at Hermione. Ron was trying to hold back laughter as Hermione held a finger up to her mouth and pushed past the two and went over to the couch and stood behind Ginny.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione said. Ginny screamed and slipped behind the couch, popping her head up after a while and glaring, cheeks slightly red.

"Hermione, you scared me! I didn't hear you come in." 

Hermione smiled.

"Well, I would have warned you, but I found it a perfect time to scare you."

"I swear, you've been hanging around with Harry and Ron for too long."

"We learned her well." Ron said. Ginny stuck her tongue out and worked her way back over the couch, her object in hand.

"What was that you were reaching for behind there?" Harry asked.

"My slippers." Ginny said, slipping them on her feet.

"How did they get back there?" Hermione said, taking a seat on the couch beside Ginny.

"Oh, it could have happened while Fred and I were wrestling last night."

Ron shook his head and started laughing. 

"That was kinda weird. You must have just arrived after Harry did." Ron looked at Hermione. She nodded.

"Yes, I was walking up the drive just as I saw him enter the house. I left my bag by yours Harry."

Harry nodded and took a seat in a chair near by.

*******

~*~*~I kno, I kno, it's short and nothing's happened so far, but things are sure to happen in the upcoming chapters. What to expect? You ask? Well, I guess I can tell you some. They leave for their trip to the states and Ron and Hermione get caught in the Bermuda Triangle that takes them back in time when Voldermort is going after the Potters. That's all I'm really going to tell you know…I'll try to update ASAP and not keep you guy's waiting for too long, see how my homework and class schedule will allow me. :-D Until then! Peace, Love and Bullet-proof Marshmallows,

-Meow!


	2. 2

I should probably put in here that I don't own any part of Harry Potter, WB and whoever else is associated with Harry Potter.

A few thanks before I start the story:

Fairysk8r: Yay! Kudos' for being my first reviewer! Is this soon enough for you?

Catgurl: Hopefully I will be able to keep the characters in character throughout the story…it get's hard as the story goes on…oh yes, here you go…V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t…thanks for spotting that out! You're great!

I love you all! Peace, Luv and Bullet-proof marshmallows! 

-meow!

Now enjoy the story!

*******

Harry, Hermione and Ron were laying outside in Ron's back yard under the stars. They were excited about leaving the next day and decided to spend the night outside.

"Oh, quick! Look! A shooting star!" Hermione quickly pointed up and Harry and Ron quickly snapped their heads in the direction of the star. A few seconds past and Hermione spoke again.

"What did you wish for?"  
"We can't tell you that." Ron commented. 

"If we do, our wish won't come true."

Hermione sighed..

"It will only be between us, no one else will know."

"Yeah, us and the gnomes that are hiding in our garden." Ginny came out and lied her head down on Harry's stomach. Harry ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ginny does have a point Hermione." Harry said. Hermione sighed again.

"Well, I'll tell you my wish. I wish tomorrow would come faster." The group laughed.

"You can't wish for that." Ron said

"Why not?" Hermione craned her neck to see Ron better.

"Because that's what I wished for." Ron , still looking up at the stars. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling close to sleep. 

"What did you wish for, Harry?" Ron asked, yawning right afterwards. Harry bit his lip, not sure he wanted to say.

"I don't know." Harry finally spat out. Ginny reached back and poked him.

"You know you want to tell us." She coaxed.

"Yeah, c'mon Harry." Ron joined. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know…it won't come true even if I did tell you."

"Then why don't you tell us if it's not going to come true?" Ginny latched fingers with Harry.

"Maybe because I still have that little part of me that believes it will come true…I'm not brave enough to take any chances." Ginny brought the back of his hand to her lips and kissed it. The only sounds heard after Harry stopped talking was the sounds of Ron's snoring and Hermione's light breathing, signaling that they were asleep. Ginny was next to fall asleep and Harry stayed awake. He put an arm behind his head and continued looking up at the sky. He was about to close his eyes when he saw another shooting star. He kept watching and soon the sky was filled with shooting stars and he smiled.

*******

Harry was being shook awake. When he didn't open his eyes, he felt hands working their way to his side and a light squeeze which made him jump. As he jumped he grabbed the wrist of the culprit, eyes still closed, and started feeling for the kneecap until he was satisfied with a giggle. He opened his eyes and found he was looking back at Ginny. He grinned and pulled her down onto the ground with him.

"Good morning." He said.

"Mum had me come get you…said we were about ready to leave."

Harry sighed and yawned before sitting up. Ginny stood up, taking his hand and started pulling him up.

"Alright you two love-birds. Come on." They heard Hermione's yelling outside one of the windows. Harry rolled his eyes.

"We should set her up with Ron." Harry mumbled. Ginny giggled.

"You know, that wouldn't be a bad idea." Ginny tugged again and successfully got Harry to his feet and headed inside with him. Harry went into the bathroom when they entered the house and splashed some cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror and tried to pat down his hair, borrowing Ron's brush and shrugging as soon as he thought it was o.k.. He exited the bathroom and joined Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, and the other two who were just shoving the rest of the luggage into the car.

"Everyone ready?" Molly's voice had excitement in it. Everyone cheered and all lunged for the car. After everyone got squished into the front and back seats, they headed off towards the airport. 

*******

They sat in the terminal, waiting for their boarding passes to be called. 

"Hey Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron looked up from the muggle magazine he was reading and over to Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking…how are your parents paying for this trip?"

Ron smiled a little.

"I guess they saved up a little money after every pay check Dad got. I know, I didn't believe it either." Ron lifted the magazine and started reading again.

"Oh." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow and turning over to Harry.

"So, are you excited?"

Harry nodded, looking around the airport with wondering eyes.

"Good. Me too." Hermione settled back in her seat and watched the desk by the entrance to the plane. A loud voice came over the speaker phone announcing seats that were up to board. Everyone but Harry, Hermione and Ron stood up.

"Well, that's our part of the flight, dears. We'll see you when we get there. You three sure you can manage?" Molly raced over to the three kids, pushing their tickets in their hands. They nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione smiled. Ginny popped around the woman and went over to Harry. After a hug and a kiss to Ginny and many other waves goodbye to the others, the three sat alone.

"It's too bad we couldn't all get on the same plane." Hermione whined. Ron and Harry nodded.

"Yes." They answered. Harry was busy watching another women over by the desk. She was wildly waving her arms around.

"I could get fired! I can't miss this flight, I need an earlier flight!" She screamed, loud enough for the whole airport to hear her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but our next flight is booked and no one has shown any signs of--"

"I don't care, I just need an earlier flight."

Harry nudged Hermione's arm and threw his head over her way.

"Think she's on our flight?" 

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, but she seems to be having a tough time exchanging her ticket."

Harry nodded and sat back in his chair, watching the woman out of the corner of his eye. The woman looked around the terminal before walking a to a few chairs down from them. Her eyes were beginning to get red from anger. Hermione nudged Harry.

"Don't stare." She ordered. Harry looked at Hermione.

"I wasn't staring, I was thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"Well, judging from the line she was in, she was supposed to be on our flight."

"Yeah, so?"

"What if I traded her tickets?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open a little.

"Are you serious? You're serious! You can't be serious."

Harry didn't say anything. He just looked back and fourth between Hermione and Ron. Harry stood up, ready to move over to the lady. Hermione held a hand out to stop him.

"We promised Molly that we'd get you over there safe."

Harry looked at Hermione.

"I will get over there safe, just a few hours after you get over there."

"That'll be forever Harry."

Harry got quiet for a second and looked at Ron who was still absorbed in his magazine before looking back at Hermione.

"Hermione, she mentioned something about getting fired. She's in a hurry to get wherever she's going, if you think about it, we can sacrifice an hour or two out of our schedule." Harry took another step over towards the lady and Hermione held out a hand to stop him again.

"No." 

Harry sighed and pushed past Hermione's outstretched hand.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped, causing Ron to look up from the magazine.

"What's he doing?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Trading tickets." Hermione said, watching Harry converse with the lady about the tickets. Ron raised an eyebrow and watched as well. The lady smiled big at Harry before enveloping him into a hug.

"Well, I guess they traded." Ron said, slouching back in his chair. Hermione kicked Ron's foot.

"Don't slouch." She glowered at Ron before turning back to Harry who had sat down next to Hermione.

"You happy now?"

Harry smiled.

"Yup."

Hermione stared at Harry for a while until Harry faced her.

"Don't stare." He said before turning straight in his seat and reaching across the isle to steal Ron's magazine. He flipped through the first few pages until he heard Hermione huff and turn in her seat. 

"I'll arrive an hour and a half later than expected" Harry said, eyes scanning through the articles in the paper. Hermione didn't have a chance to answer as their seats were being called over the loud speaker. Harry stood up and hugged Hermione.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm a big boy, I can handle a plane flight alone."

Hermione nodded and picked up her carry on bag.

"What if--"

"I'll send an owl." Harry interrupted. He nodded at Ron and Ron took Hermione's arm and led her toward the ticket taker.

"I'll see you over there, don't worry."

Hermione nodded before fully turning around and entering the plane. Harry caught a glimpse of the smiling woman and waved. He waited until everyone on that flight was out of sight before sitting back in his chair and reading the magazine Ron had possessed.

*******

~*~*~OOOOHH! How fun is this? Don't go anywhere, the action is just getting started. I'm gonna put the plane crash in the next chapter, but how will Ron and Hermione survive? Will they survive? What will Mrs. Weasley say when she notices that her baby and Hermione 'Harry' were on the flight that crashed? All these questions answered and more in the next chapter! Keep R&R! You guys make my day! Thanks!


	3. 3

Ron and Hermione boarded the plane. They found their seats and as expected, the lady Harry traded seats with had sat next to them. 

"Look Hermione! These look like peanuts!" Ron grabbed the complimentary bag of peanuts that was in the pocket of the seat in front of him. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Yes Ron. Those are peanuts." She tapped the arms of her seat with her hands and sat back, she looked at to her left as the stewardess walked by. Sighing, she wished the plane would just take off already. 

*******

"Flight T-183 to Miami, Florida has been canceled." The voice radiated through the terminal and Harry's jaw dropped down to his knees.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry told himself as he sat in his seat. He looked at his ticket and for sure, it was his flight. He quickly got up and ran to the desk, he reached an open spot right before a tough looking guy, all dressed in leather biker things came up. They exchanged a glare and Harry turned back around.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?"

"Yes, my flight has been canceled…is..is there any other flight leaving that I can exchange the ticket?"

The person looked through their computer, biting their lip as they did and shook their head.

"I'm sorry sir, there are no other flights tonight. It seems we are booked until Saturday."

Harry thought. Saturday was two days away, but he would still have to get a hold of Ron's family somehow.

"Are there many seats left?"

"Yes sir, the cabin is empty, practically all the seats are left."

He nodded.

"Alright, I'll get back to you."

Harry stepped aside and looked for a phone, he looked at his watch and noticed it was still to early to try to contact anyone…then he thought of Hedwig and remembered that he sent her to stay with Padfoot until he returned. Sighing, he walked over to a seat and sat down, he found a comfortable position and closed his eyes for a nap.

*******

"Oh I do hope the kids are alright." Molly said. Aurther put an arm around her and squeezed.

"I'm sure they're doing wonderfully, love." He replied. He looked around the cabin of the plane and noted each of the kids that came with them. Most of them were sleeping, as the flight had been a long one and another hour or so before they landed. Ginny was awake, and the lucky one to get the window seat. She sat there, looking out of it. Her arm propped up against the window and her chin was in her hand.

"Ginny, are you alright? You haven't stopped looking out of that window since the movie began."

George prodded Ginny and looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Something just doesn't feel right…Oh I do hope Harry's ok."

"I'm sure he's fine" George pushed Ginny a little with his elbow and motioned to the TV screen that was overhead.

"You should watch this movie, it's pretty good…Lord of the Rings, I do believe it's called."

Ginny slowly turned her head towards the screen and watched for a few seconds before being pulled into a head lock and 'nuggied' by George, she laughed quietly and pushed her way out from under his arm.

"Love you too." She replied before propping her head up on his shoulder and continued to watch the movie.

*******

Hermione's fingers were about turning white from gripping the arms of her seat tightly. The plane was dipping and swaying like no other flight she had been on before.

"Now Hermione, I'm sure it's nothing, the captain said we'd be experiencing a bit of turbulence…it is a storm cloud after all."

"Yes Ron…" Hermione looked forward. She didn't understand how Ron was keeping so cool over all the bumps as it was his first plane flight. Her thoughts were interrupted as the pilot's voice was heard over the intercom. Due to static, all she could make out he was saying was that the plane's engines have failed and to prepair for a harsh landing. She quickly grasped Ron's hand and squeezed her eyes shut. Ron looked out the window and like the many people around him, started shouting that they were still over water, there wasn't any land to be seen. He paled and winced as Hermione's grip became tighter.

"D-don't p-p-panic Hermione….I-I'm s-sure that t-they w-will h-have everything under c-control." He gulped, knowing his words weren't of comfort but of wishful thinking. Hermione nodded and bent forward. Ron quickly put an arm around her and bent forward as well as the plane started to go at a semi-vertical angle towards the water.

"I'm scared, Ron" Hermione's voice was at a squeak as she forced tears. Ron quickly reached over and undid her seatbelt as well as his and helped her stand up as best as they could. Half the plane were already making their way to the emergency exits. Hermione jumped as she felt something big being handed to her. She looked around as she grabbed the item and noted that it was the seat flotation device. Before she had time to think she was being pushed out of the plane and was welcomed into the freezing ocean water, gripping the seat to her chest like none other. The last thing she heard was Ron's squeal as he was pushed from the plane and the plane crashing into the water, causing a whirlpool and dragging all the people under water.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey guy's sorry this took so long to get up…and sorry if it's not as good as you expected…I've been having a major case of writers block, but forced myself to write whatever came out so I could get one of my stories updated. Not to mention, I've been down with a really bad case of Strep throat. Any ideas are welcome! Please R&R and please be nice.


End file.
